Can't be held responsible
by phinstrael
Summary: Übersetzung! Hogwarts, aber nicht so wie ihr es kennt. Harry Potter, aber nicht so wie ihr ihn kennt. Was wäre wenn...Eine Neuinterpretation von Harry Potter's Leben in Hogwarts.


**ÜBERSETZUNG**!

**Originalautor**: Amy Fortuna

**Link**: www fanfiction net s/238439/1/Cant_Be_Held_Responsible#

**Zusammenfassung**: Eine Neuinterpretation von Harry Potter's Leben in Hogwarts. AU, NoMagic.

**Disclaimer**: Weder Harry Potter noch die Idee dieser Geschichte gehört mir. Ich übersetze diese Fanfiction (mit Einverständnis der Autorin) lediglich.

* * *

Armer Harry.

Minerva stand beobachtend auf der Treppe. Der Junge sprach mit den Hunden, die vergnügt um ihn herum sprangen als wollten sie ihn dazu ermutigen mit ihm zu spielen.

Er war ein süßes Kind. Intelligent auch. Nur nicht ganz richtig im Kopf.

Sein Onkel war ein zäher Typ, aber einer von der guten Sorte, dachte sie. Er war nett zu seinem armen Verwandten, der so offensichtlich verrückt war.

Wie Minerva MacDonald erzählt wurde, starben Harrys Eltern bei einem Autounfall als er drei Jahre alt war. Der Unfall hinterließ eine seltsam geformte Narbe auf seiner Stirn und einen ernsten Gehirnschaden.

Seine Gedanken waren voll von einer Fantasiewelt, teilweise durch den Gehirnschaden, und teilweise als seine eigene Art mit der brutalen Realität des Todes seiner Eltern fertig zu werden. Harry sprach immer von einer Schule der Zauberei, davon dass er Besonders war, weil er der 'Junge der Lebt' war, und von seinen Zauberer Freunden Ron und Hermine.

Der gefährliche Teil dieser Fantasien, die verrückten Aussagen, die dazu führten dass seine Tante und sein Onkel ihn endgültig aus der Schule nehmen mussten, hatten an seinem elften Geburtstag begonnen, als Harry eine Eule über ihn hinweg fliegen sah, und anfing davon zu reden, sie würde einen Brief für ihn tragen.

Er versuchte, von Eulen schreiend, von Zuhause wegzulaufen, und fiel in den Pool eines Nachbarn. Seine Tante und Onkel waren dazu gezwungen ihn hier her, ins Hogmore Institut zu bringen, wo Dr. Bumbledore ihn untersuchte.

Schließlich als Unheilbar, aber für niemanden eine Gefahr, außer für sich selbst, erklärt, wurde Harry Potter im Institut ein permanentes Zuhause gegeben.

Ja, dachte Minerva armeverschränkend, Harry war hier auf eine Art glücklich, wie er es Zuhause nie sein konnte.

Nicht dass seine Verwandten den Gedanken daran, Harry in einer psychiatrischen Anstalt wegzusperren, mochten. Jeden Sommer versuchten sie ihn für ein paar Wochen nach Hause zu holen. Und jedes Mal verursachte er so viele Probleme, dass sie ihn zurück bringen mussten, beschämt darüber dass sie ihn nicht kontrollieren konnten.

Zweimal hatte er versucht wegzulaufen (einmal wurde er von einer alten Dame gefunden die in der Nähe wohnte, nach zwei ganzen Tag hektischer Suche), und einmal, als sie Besuch hatten, hatte er so eine Aufregung verursacht, dass sie ihn einfach nicht mehr länger bei sich behalten konnten.

Aber im Gegensatz zu dem Großteil der Patienten, genoss es Harry merkwürdigerweise hier zu leben. Er hatte in den zwei, vor kurzem Erworbenen Hunden Freunde gefunden. Einem davon hatte er, mit seiner etwas zu begeisterten Art bei ihrem ersten Aufeinandertreffen, zuerst einen Schrecken eingejagt. Aber der Schrecken war schnell vergangen, und nun waren sie die Besten Freunde. Sie waren unzertrennlich.

Für die Ratte, die in den Gängen herum kroch , hegte er jedoch keinerlei Vorliebe. Und auch die Katze war nie sein liebster Spielpartner gewesen, misshandelt hatte er sie allerdings nie. Nein, Harry klebte an Remy und Siri, wie er sie nannte.

Harry verbrachte viel Zeit draußen, wo er mit einem alten Besen spielte, und immer wieder etwas von einem 'goldenen Etwas' vor sich hin murmelte. Er würde, den Besen tragend, durch den Garten wandern bis seine Augen etwas glitzerndes erfassten, und dann würde er sich darauf stürzen und was-auch-immer-es-war halten als wäre es der größte Schatz.

Einmal im letzten Jahr, während eines Sturms, ging er nach draußen in den Garten. Unwissend, dass auch noch ein anderer Patient, der sanftmütige spanische Junge Cedric, sich gerade draußen befand. Das Kind mochte glänzende Dinge ebenso, und als die Beiden einen goldenen Penny sahen, griffen sie danach. Sie stießen mit ihren Köpfen zusammen. Nun, Harry war für einige Zeit darauf im Krankenhaus, wo er darüber plapperte wie Cedric vom Dunklen Lord getötet wurde.

Während Harry im Krankenhaus war, zog Cedrics Familie zurück nach Spanien. Es half Harrys Eindruck, Cedric wäre gestorben, nicht im geringsten, und irgendwie gab er sich selbst die Schuld dafür.

Das waren die dunklen Zeiten gewesen. Harry verbrachte viel Zeit damit in einer Ecke des Gartens zu weinen, bis seine Verwandten kamen und ihn für den Sommer mitnahmen. 'Ein weiterer Versuch' – sagten sie.

Aber jetzt war Harry zurück, und er liebte es über alles. Minerva ging die letzten Schritte die Treppe hinunter.

„Harry!", rief sie. „Es ist Zeit rein zu kommen. Sieh, die Sonne geht unter."

Harry sah mit seinen leeren Augen hoch und ein Funke von Wiedererkennung war in ihnen zu sehen. „Okay, Professor", antwortete er. Flüchtig fragte sich Minerva, warum er sie immer Professor nannte, vermutete dann aber, dass es eine seiner Fantasien sein musste.

Harry tätschelte den beiden Hunden den Kopf und trottet dann zur Krankenschwester.

„Die Dunkelheit naht, wissen Sie", begann er im Plauderton. „Sehen Sie, das Dunkle Mal im Himmel!" Er deutete auf die seltsam geformte dunkle Wolke am pinken und goldenen Himmel. „Das wird die Todesser rufen! Ich frage mich ob Snape dieses Mal auch gehen wird?"

Er drehte sich zurück und sah sie mit ernstem Gesicht an. „Ist Snape wirklich auf der guten Seite?", fragte er.

Sie wusste nicht wovon er sprach, versuchte ihn aber trotzdem zu versichern. „Ja, da bin ich mir sicher, Harry. Und jetzt ist es Zeit rein zu gehen."

„Professor, ich verstehe die Hausaufgaben für heute nicht so richtig. Vielleicht könnten Sie mir und Ron später dabei helfen?"

Minerva sah ihn plötzlich an, ihre Augen spiegelten ihr Mitleid wider. Es war ein Ausdruck, der in den Jahren in denen sie hier arbeitete sehr selten geworden war. Der Junge war so süß und unschuldig, dass es fast ein Verbrechen war ihn in seiner kindischen Fantasie zu stören.

„Es ist in Ordnung, Harry, du bist ein kluger Junge. Du wirst es schaffen wenn du dich bemühst", erzählte sie ihm.

Sie nahm seine Hand, und zusammen stiegen sie die Stufen hoch.

Gerade als sie das Haus betraten, kam ihnen einer der älteren Patienten entgegen. Ein großer, aber sanftmütiger, naturliebhabender Mann, der seiner eigenen Stärke nicht bewusst war. Er winkte Harry zu, der mit einem lauten „Hey, Hagrid!", zurück winkte.

Im Speisesaal angekommen, trottete Harry direkt zu seinem Tisch, wo er anfing, sich begeistert mit Randal und Hera zu unterhalten, seinen Freunden und Zimmergenossen. „Ich kann nicht glauben dass sie Gryffindor drei Punkte abgezogen hat. Es ist ja nicht so als hätte ich etwas schlimmes angestellt!", plapperte er als seine Freunde verstummten um ihm zuzuhören. „Und habt ihr gehört was dieser Idiot Malfoy über das Team gesagt hat?"

Minerva lächelte. Harry mag in seiner eigenen Welt leben, dachte sie, aber wo auch immer er ist, es ist ein interessanter Ort.

Dr. Bumbledore betrat den Saal und lächelte der anwesenden Gruppe freundlich zu. Der gute Doktor war Zeitweise zu überdramatisch, dachte Minerva. Die Patienten könnten seltsame Ideen bekommen. Vor allem Harry, der alles in seine eigene Welt integrierte.

Eine junger Mann mit Kobold-Artigen Gesicht brachte Harry, der Hera etwas über die Misshandlung von Hauselfen zu murmelte, das Essen. Es klang als würde er mit ihr Diskutieren, wobei Beide jedoch über komplett verschiedene Dinge sprachen.

Halbwegs durch das Abendessen, verbrachte Harry einige Zeit damit auf die andere Seite des Raumes zu sehen, wo sein 'Schwarm' Cho Lee saß, ein asiatisches Mädchen mit multipler Persönlichkeitsstörung – einige davon waren beunruhigend gewalttätig.

Minerva seufzte. Armer Harry. Er konnte das delikate Gleichgewicht von emotionalen Beziehung unmöglich verstehen, und mit Chos Problem, war es zu einer einseitigen Liebe verdammt, sollte er darauf bestehen.

Einer der Jüngsten im Raum, Jenny, ein Mädchen das sich mit einem Feuer selbst umbringen wollte, weil ihr Stimmen im Kopf gesagt haben sie wäre ein Nichts, starrte Harry durch ihren eigenen Versuch an unerwiderter Liebe an. Harry sprach gelegentlich mit ihr, wusste aber generell kaum, dass sie existierte. Niemand konnte für den Schmerz, den sie in ihren eigenen Welten erlitten, verantwortlich gemacht werden.

Minerva war nur froh darüber, dass Harry Potters Welt fröhlicher war, als die Meisten.

~fin~


End file.
